Legends in Training
by Typhlosion8
Summary: Six teens must band together and fulfill a dangerous prophecy and save the world. Guided by the Lake Trio, they take on a deadly task that will change them all forever. One question hangs in the air and holds everything in the balence: Are they the Chosen Ones?


"Cynthia's Garchomp is unable to battle, which means that Nicole's Garchomp is the winner and the new Champion is Nicole of Twinleaf Town!"

My ears were ringing. Garchomp was barely standing, her feet wobbling. I thought of my brave Pokémon team. They pulled through and won the battle. I was Champion.

"Your Garchomp was very valiant. The determination it has is overwhelming!" Cynthia praised as she walked closer. Garchomp grunted, but I knew she heard.

_Great. What's really overwhelming is her pride. Sure, she doesn't do Super Contests, or win Master Rank ribbons like Piplup or Pikachu does, but she has this one thing, and that's the fact that she lasted the longest against Cynthia, and she'll hold that above Lucario for the rest of his life. _I thought, but couldn't help but smile. Garchomp did good.

Recalling Garchomp, I followed the blond woman through a door, and saw the Hall of Fame in all it's glory. People had spread rumors about what was in here, (someone said to me that Arceus was behind the door and you could capture it) but anyone who went in here never told a soul what it was like, and I understood why.

The hall was beautiful, gleaming in the light. It was indescribable. I placed my Pokéballs on a pedestal and watched as my team appeared above on a TV screen. _Piplup, Ponyta, Pikachu, Togetic, Lucario, Garchomp. _Each one showed up, reminding me of how I got them.

_Flashback_

_The brown leather suitcase popped open to show three Pokéballs. I touched one, and Professor Rowan told me what was in it._

_"That one is Piplup, the Penguin Pokémon. Do you want that one?"_

_I nodded and picked up the red and white sphere. Barry grinned._

_"Then I'll take this one!" he said, grabbing a random Pokéball. Professor Rowan picked up his suitcase and walked away through the tall grass, Lucas running to catch up._

_I threw my last Pokéball at the wild Ponyta. She tried to escape, but it was hopeless as she was sucked into the sphere. The Pokéball wiggled three times, then it was still. I picked it up and attached it to my belt. Piplup cheered. I felt like I could do anything, even win against Roark. And I did._

_I pushed and prodded at the wall beneath Cycling Road. I heard that a secret cave was down here, and it was full of wild Gibles! I always wanted to catch a Gible, and one day, have a powerful Garchomp! Jumping up enthusiastically, I leaned on the wall, only to fall through into a secret entrance! Calming down after my initial fright, I went deeper, searching for a new companion._

_The white Egg shuddered, and I stopped. Right now, I was gathering up the courage to enter my Piplup in a Super Contest. Something was coming out! Tiny bits of eggshell came off as I saw a Pokémon break out. It was so tiny!_

_"Togi Togi!" the Togepi chirped. I knew that this was the Pokémon to enter._

_The Pikachu jumped through the bushes, and I sighed. She looked powerful, but I was too slow to catch her. All of a sudden, a tiny Pichu walked up to me. "Pi Pichu?" he asked. I saw his eyes on the Pokéball in my hand. I lowered it, and he tapped it with his nose, pulling him in with a red light. I was happy to have a new friend._

_The new Egg rocked back and forth, ready to hatch. It was a new egg, given to me by Riley. He said to take care of it, and I was happy to help. A large crack caused me to watch as it broke open to reveal a tiny Riolu. He looked strong. I recalled him into his Pokéball. We had some training to do._

_End Flashback_

I picked up my Pokéballs, and happily left Victory Road to tell my mom about this amazing day.

* * *

Days had passed since I had become Champion. Barry was upset that I won before him, and Lucas was happy that I had completed my Pokédex. Professor Rowan had given me a new one, the National Dex. This one would take me a while.

I walked along Route 201 towards Lake Verity, where I saw the Legendary Pokémon Mesprit appear above the lake. She looked at me curiously. I smiled at her. She giggled, and flew towards me. I could almost touch her.

"Mesprit Mes." she whispered, and I gasped as a wave of energy came over me. I dropped to my knees, feeling lighthead. Spots seemed to float in my vision.

"What's happening?" I gasped. Mesprit looked at me, a smile on the Legendary Pokémon's face. "You are chosen." she said. _Either she spoke, or I'm losing my mind._

The Emotion Pokémon smiled. "You are not insane, you can understand."

"What does that even mean?" I whispered, collapsing. I felt this feeling of contracting, like I was a Kabuto. Then I suddenly felt my body release, and I felt okay. I stood up shakily.

"What do you mean?" I asked. She looked calmly at me.

"I have given you a gift, a gift of emotion. You can understand Pokémon speech. Visit my brothers. Show them my gift, and they will add their own. We have waited a long time for you. Go quickly. Tell no one." she said, then I watched as she disapeared into mist.

* * *

Togetic landed in Veilstone City. I thanked him, and he chirped happily. "Your welcome!" he said. It took all of my willpower not to freak out right there. Recalling my Pokémon, I wandered towards Lake Valor. Last time I saw it, it was an awful mess; destroyed by a Galactic Bomb. I walked along the trail, avoiding trainers. I was Champion after all, and I didn't want to be part of a mob.

I gasped at the sight.

The lake was beautiful, the water shined in the sun. Azelf's cave was buried beneath the shimmering lake. _He must have fixed it._ I thought. But how would I get down there? An idea struck me. I released my faithful Pokémon and watched it jump into the cool water. "Hey there Nikki!" she called to me, unaware that I could understand her. "Hiya Piplup!" I said. "I need a favour, I have to get to Azelf." Piplup nodded. "Sure thing!" She mimed me diving in, but I shook my head. "I can't breathe underwater; I need you to find him."

Piplup frowned. She shook her head. "No way am I stepping into Legendary domain!" She was stubborn, but two could play at that game.

One minute.

Two minutes.

Three minutes.

"Fine! I'll do it!" she snapped, and dived down under. I smiled. "There's a Poffin waiting for you when you come back!" I yelled.

A few minutes later, her blue head popped up, just slightly above, her blue head peaking just a little. I reached into my bag and grabbed a pink Poffin. It had some dry blue sprinkles on top. "Come get. Where's Azelf?"

Just then, Piplup emerged from the water. "Poffin!" she cried as she swam to shore. I was confused.

"But... Who's that?"

"Sweet Poffins are my favourite." the blue head said as Azelf came up and grabbed the Poffin out of my fingers. He popped it into his mouth, chewing happily. At least until the Ice Beam hit him.

"How dare you take my Poffin?!" Piplup yelled. Azelf's head was frozen solid.

Piplup shattered the ice with a powerful Drill Peck. "That was mine!" she scolded. Azelf floated out of the lake, munching. Piplup sat down next to me in the grass.

Azelf swallowed, the looked at me. "So, since your penguin bothered me and froze me, I think I should get the first move."

"But I don't want-" but the Willpower Pokémon cut me off.

"Save your excuse. Let's go!" he yelled. I sighed.

Recalling Piplup, I enlarged a Pokéball. "Pikachu, you're up!" I called out.

My Pikachu came out in a flash of white light. "Alright, you miniature legend! Let's do this!" he taunted, ready to battle.

"Pikachu, use Thunderpunch!" I commanded, but Azelf was too quick. His eyes glowing, Pikachu was flung into the pool.

"Too easy!" he jeered, but Pikachu wasn't done yet.

"Quick Attack!" I yelled, as a blur of yellow race out of the lake and slam into Azelf. Azelf stunned, I called my next attack. "Iron Tail while you're close up!"

Pikachu swung his iron hard tail into Azelf, and the Legendary Pokémon doubled over. "Now, finish it with Thunderbolt!"

Pikachu smirked. "Time for the finale!" he gloated, and released a bolt of lightning at Azelf.

Azelf fainted on the spot. "Nise work," I praised as I gave my buddy a high-five. "Of course I won. I'm just that awesome." he said. _Drama queen. _I thought.

Azelf sat up. "Mesprit was right. You are a tough cookie!" he groaned.

He floated towards me. "Here, for you."

A new pulse of energy knocked me down again, gasping for air. Pikachu was freaking out. "What did you do to her?" he growled, his cheeks sparking threateningly.

"It's okay," I said as my body went back to normal. Pikachu looked uncertain.

"That energy is powerful, but your trainer can handle it. Look, she's already on her feet!" Azelf cheered. "That was my gift, a gift of willpower!"

"What does it do?" I asked. He winked at me. "Not telling!"

He disapeared, and I smiled. Next stop, Lake Acuity.

* * *

Togetic shivered as we landed in Snowpoint City. He hated the snow. I dismounted him, and thanked him once more. "N-no p-pro-blem!" he chattered. I recalled him into his warm Pokéball.

The snowstorm was fierce; I needed heat. Ponyta was happy to help, and Lucarithaws eager to battle. Releasing them, I trudged through the snow. Ponyta melted it wherever she stepped.

The lake was frozen, but Lucario broke a hole in it with an Aura Sphere. It was just big enough for Piplup to fit through. I released my starter, who imeadietly tried to go back into her Pokéball. "No! You can't make me go in!" she cried.

I couldn't, but apparently, Lucario could. He picked her up and dropped her into the icy lake. She was going to be furious, but I needed to find Uxie.

Piplup angrily remerged, empty-handed. "Can't find him." she said.

Without warning, the lake cracked, huge lines spiderwebbing across to shore, and a new hole appeared, right in the middle.

A yellow Pokémon came out from under, floating up in the air and looking very strong, until he fell onto the frozen lake.

"Ouch! How does Azelf and Mesprit do it!" he complained as he hovered towards me, his tiny feet skimming the ice.

"You must be Nicole. I am Uxie, the youngest of the trio, and the Being of Knowledge."

"Do we have to battle?" I asked, exhausted. Uxie shook his head.

"Nope, just answer my question!"

"Okay, let's hear it."

"Which Pokémon cannot learn HM or TM moves?"

This one was a little hard. Lucario shrugged, Ponyta shook her head and Piplup wouldn't look at anyone. Then it came to me.

I smiled. "Magikarp."

Uxie nodded. "Bingo! A+ for you!"

He glowed brightly, then a final pulse of energy came at me. I staggered, but this time, I was prepared.

"The gift of knowledge, my gift to you."

Uxie disapeared with a flash, and I was done.


End file.
